Kitsune, the Fox
by Insomaniac
Summary: AU. Kitsune as a thief. Not much of a summary, is it?
1. Breaking in, Getting out

Check the bio for the disclaimer. Losers.

Kitsune, the Fox

She was trapped. A rat in a trap. But that did not do. She was Kitsune, the Fox, not allowing herself to be degraded to a simple rodent.

'I'm a Fox in a trap.'

She smirked. Much better. Now to get out of the trap. She was a hundred feet above a floor, pressure sensitive. If she didn't die from the fall, the machine gun traps would definitely leave a mark. On the floor.

She was losing her grip on the ceiling and she didn't know exactly when the cameras would go on a blitz. 'That's what happens when you put your life in others' hands.'

Suddenly, all the cameras turned in her direction. She clenched her teeth. Did the guards wake up already?

"What are you doing? I can only intercept the cameras for a few minutes!"

Kitsune gave a sigh of relief. "Next time, tell me what the cue is. You almost scared me off the ceiling."

She attached a hook on one of the beams on the ceiling. She slowly lowered herself closer to the ground. This was a bit too easy... she sprayed the air below her with mist. Thermal sensors. 'These guys just never give up.'

She tried looking for an opening, but all spaces were exactly the same size; approximately twelve inches wide and ten inches long. The sources of the beams were very nicely concealed. And the switch was key-activated at the security office. She was going to have to try to reach through one of the squares in the grid.

"That might not be a good idea."

She immediately pulled her hand back. "Why not?"

"They're not thermal detectors; they're a laser grid matrix. Anything that passes through it is instantly vaporized."

"Any other ideas then?"

"Nope but you better hurry. My control on the cameras won't last long."

Boy was she in a fix.

Experimentally, she dropped a quarter into the matrix. It was vaporized, but left a hole that closed up instantly. She got an idea.

"How much time do I have left?"

"About five minutes."

"Good enough." She quickly climbed up her line. With a small pocket laser, she cut a section of the beam, leaving a part strong enough to hold the section of the beam, but not strong enough to support any additional weight. She attached another hook to another beam on the ceiling. Once back on the level she was before, she pulled hard on her old line. The section fell and vaporized. "Now!" She dropped into the rapidly closing hole, grabbed the necklace, and climbed up just in time to have the tip of her shoe vaporize. "Damn, I liked these shoes."

"Worry about it later. You have thirty seconds to get out of there!"

"What? Only that much?"

"Maybe a little longer. I'm turning the cameras in the opposite direction."

Kitsune hurried up the line. Once at the top, she dropped it and it instantly disappeared once coming in contact with the grid. At the same moment, the cameras turned in the same direction she was a few seconds ago. "Damn that was close."

"Shut up! Do you want to get caught?"

"Stop talking to me. Do you want me to get caught?" She threw a glance at the cameras. All seven of them were looking straight at her. "Oh..."

"INTRUDER. ACTIVATE LEVEL ONE SECURITY DEFENSE SYSTEM." All the machine gun traps turned upwards and the laser grid started to rise.

"Any ideas Suu?" No response "Suu?" Static. "Dammit, it's jamming my radio, too."

She looked around frantically. Those machine guns didn't look friendly, especially since they looked ready to fire. And the grid looked awfully close.

"Well, first thing's first." She took about a .7mm handgun and took out the cameras. She guessed that the machine guns, not being able to see now, had thermal sensors. She lit several flares, stuck them to the ceiling and set them off. After that she took out her handy pocket laser and cut a hole out through the ceiling. The tip of her other shoe was shaved off.

"Suu, you there?"

Static, but barely audible. "Wha.....hap....bac...ere...?"

"I need a pick up now."

"I....ge....thri.....mi...."

"No! I need one now!" She heard footsteps climbing up the stairs to the roof. "Never mind, I'll make my own exit." Burly men in black suits knocked down the doors. "Stop!" Kitsune took a jumping leap off the building.  
-  
Tell me what you think. 


	2. Kitsune, the squirrel

A/N: Yes, I am alive, just to slave over stories for you, my very few adoring fans!(silence, not even a cricket)...Damn it!

* * *

"Stop!" The thief took a flying leap off the building. By the time the guards got there, they saw nothing but the waves crashing against the rocky sea below. 

"R1, how's the status up there?"

The guard took the radio from his belt. "She jumped off the building. Tell sea patrol to search for the body."

"Alright, get back down here and wait for your replacement."

One guard immediately proceeded to the stairs. In the doorway, he turned his head. "You comin' yet?"

The other took out a cigarette and lit it. "Yeah, just give me a sec." He looked once more down the edge of the building. He thought he saw something but he quickly dismissed it as a reflection from the ocean. It disappeared under the thick cloud cover blowing over the light of the full moon.

Finally, with nicotine cravings satisfied and the weight of responsibility, he went back inside and closed the door.

Kitsune let out a sigh and proceeded to climb back up the wall. Moments before, right when she jumped, she attached a small hook to a protruding architectural design. From her knowledge, the structure wouldn't hold for much longer, so she hurried her ascent. Right when she reached far enough to grab the building, the structure crumbled.

She quickly grabbed the edge of the building. 'I should find a different line of work.'

After much struggling, she flopped onto the roof, all out of breath. She lay there for a few seconds, aware of the consequences for staying there, but not caring. She took out her pocket the communications radio. "Suu, you there?"

"Yeah, I had a little trouble with Tama-chan. She was messing with the radio frequency setter."

Kitsune frowned. "Tell her if she doesn't behave, I'll let Suu cook her."

"Okay!" In a more distant voice, "Tama-chan! Misbehave so Suu can cook you!" Kitsune sweatdropped. "Message delivered."

"Okay, can you get a transport on to the roof?"

"Negatory, captain. A1 is still in repair and A2… well, let's just say it needs some minor adjustments."

"So, no air support and no access by land." She sighed. "I guess we stick to the original plan. Meet me at rendezvous point D in one hour."

"Roger that. Over and out." Kitsune replaced the radio back in her pocket. She checked what she had left over from her little fiasco there. Her handy pocket laser, a map of the island, her handgun with silencer, which had three more shots left, a lock pick, one flare, her spare hook and line, the necklace, and... a small flask of sake! God, did she need a drink now. She opened the flask and expected the honey water to pour down her throat. What she got was cold air. She shook the bottle and whimpered. Not even a drop... 'Mental note, be sure to refill emergency sake flask.'

After a little bit of stretching, she was ready to go. She had two options; to go back inside the building or to climb down the side. She remembered what she had to go through to get the necklace and shuddered. She then decided to climb down the side of the building.

She attached her spare hook to a sturdier part of the wall. She started to rappel down. For the most part, the decent was uneventful, until a helicopter flew around the side of the building. She almost let go of the rope. Luckily, the searchlight attached was focused on the ocean. Once she touched ground, she retreated into the foliage and opened up the map. She was here, on the east side of the building on the eastern part of the island. Her rendezvous point was on the western part of the island; a whole three miles away...Crap. 'Let's see, the guardhouse, a wall, another wall...' All this climbing was irritating her. She was a fox, not a goddamn squirrel! She massaged her temples a bit and put away her map. This necklace was going to get her a nice long vacation...

She easily snuck past the guardhouse. It was almost empty, except for a couple and an old, snoring guard. Next was the wall, which she passed without incident. The next wall was tricky; it actually had guards patrolling it. She glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes until rendezvous. Not long enough to wait for the guards to change shifts. And there were only two guards. Reluctantly, she took out her handgun, silencer attached. She hated this part of her job, but it was her or them. She shot them both quickly and hid the bodies in the foliage she used as cover.

Ten minutes left until rendezvous. She was fast approaching her ticket out of here. However, she had an entourage awaiting her arrival. As soon as she was in view, they opened fire. She got hit in her left shoulder before ducking behind a large rock by the shore. The waves crashed against the rock and the water stung her shoulder.

"Surprised?" Kitsune's ears perked up. This man was obviously the leader and owner of this island. He was standing behind at least twenty guards. "How-"

"I intercepted the message from your associate. I don't know why you're still alive, but that will change shortly." The guards started shooting at the rock, but it stood strong. Five minutes until rendezvous. Great, just keep talking. "But wait!" She said when the guards were reloading their guns. "Why come here yourself? It's quite dangerous to be standing here." A stupid question, but it will keep him talking for a little while.

He signaled the guards to stop shooting. "I came here to personally kill you, my dear," sarcasm dripping in his voice. "And of course to reclaim that necklace you took. It's one of a kind, you see and, very valuable. I don't even trust my guards enough to hold it within their filthy grasping appendages. Of course, they don't care, as long as they get paid.

"You'd never understand the value of this necklace. However, I don't expect you to live long enough to even grasp an idea of how much it is worth." The guards started shooting again. 'Good news, he wasted three minutes on his little self-indulged speech. Bad news, this rock is starting to crack.' The rock was growing thinner by the second, and a few bullets passed by on her left and right. Suu was thirty seconds late and counting. 'Damn it, where is she?' Well if she was going down, she was going to bring that bastard with her. When the guards went to reload their guns again, she ran out behind the rock. "Eat this, bastard!" and fired.

She was going for a headshot, but since he was at a higher vantage point than her, she ended up hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over. "That little bitch. Get her!" The guards raised their guns. 'This is how it ends...?' She started to think back on her life, but realized she hadn't done much. 'Damn it, I can't let it end this way.' The guards put their finger on their triggers. Then there was an explosion on the rock outcropping behind them, forcing them to the ground. Kitsune looked behind her. There was a gigantic turtle, her savior.

* * *

Please R&R (Well, since your are reading this, I assume you already read the story. So no, you don't have to read it again, just review) 


End file.
